Enchanted To Meet You
by The Princess of Azkaban
Summary: Sam notices Quinn and Finn back together and is so tired of trying. Sam literally runs into a girl from the glee club named Harmony. He likes her. Will they get together?


Sam Evans stared as Quinn and Finn walked down the hallway hand in hand. He slammed his locker shut and stormed moodily down the hallway. Finn had done it again. He had stolen the girl of his dreams. As he stormed down the hallway he ran into someone.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" squeaked a tiny brunette.

"Naw, it's my fault." Sam mumbled. He offered a hand to help the tiny brunette up. A flicker of recognition flashed through him. "Hey…are you by any chance in the glee club?"

"Yes." She nodded her loose ringlets bobbing. "My name is Harmony. You're Sam."

He nodded.

"If it means anything it's her loss." Harmony said.

"Hmmm…what?" Sam asked

"Quinn. Everyone knows you like her." She said hugging her notebook to her chest. "Even Mr. Schuester."

"That obvious?" Sam groaned

She nodded. Her indigo blue doe eyed stared up at him.

The warning bell rang startling Harmony. "See you in glee!" she squealed running towards the math hallway. Sam looked down and saw her notebook splayed on the ground.

"Harmony!" he yelled after her. It was too late. He picked up the notebook and it fell open in his hands.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_  
><em>Same old tired, lonely place<em>  
><em>Walls of insincerity<em>  
><em>Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face<em>  
><em>All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you<em>

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_  
><em>Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me<em>  
><em>The playful conversation starts<em>  
><em>Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy<em>  
><em>And it was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_The lingering question kept me up_  
><em>2am, who do you love?<em>  
><em>I wonder till I'm wide awake<em>  
><em>Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door<em>  
><em>I'd open up and you would say,<em>  
><em>It was enchanting to meet you<em>  
><em>All I know is I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_  
><em>Not where the story line ends<em>  
><em>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again<em>  
><em>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>  
><em>Please don't be in love with someone else<em>  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>This night is flawless, don't you let it go<em>  
><em>I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone<em>  
><em>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew<em>  
><em>I was enchanted to meet you<em>

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
><em>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>

This was her song book. Sam was impressed. The second bell rang.

"Crap!" Sam cursed running down the hallway towards English.

"You're late Mr. Evans." His English teacher reprimanded.

"Sorry Ms. Jillian."

Sam sat in glee waiting for Harmony to enter his foot taping in impatience. Artie wheeled next to him.

"Who you waiting for?"

"Harmony, she dropped her notebook when we were talking earlier."

Just then Harmony burst through the door. As her eyes settled on Sam she ran to him.

"Have you seen my notebook?"

"Yeah." He said handing her the notebook. "You dropped it when you ran to first period."

"Thank you!" she squealed.

"Hey, um, it opened in my hand and well…I think you should perform one of your songs for the under- appreciated artist show." Sam said.

"Oh…thanks." She said blushing.

"You're really good Mo." Sam said.

Harmony grinned. For the rest of rehearsal she was great. She blew Rachel right out of the water in his opinion. Sam liked Harmony. She was different. Good different. Maybe he needed this, to move on from Quinn and become close with Harmony. Sam didn't know what would happen but it was worth a try.


End file.
